Conventional costume systems or methods are directed to apparel. The present disclosure generally relates to apparatuses worn by users or to a costume toy that arouses interest or emotion using display designs, slogans, pictures, of other like types of display. More particularly, the disclosure relates to apparatus used to entertain and make people laugh, happy, aroused, playful, or silly.
Display apparatuses of various kinds are widely used to display information or to promote various materials to the public. Different types of displays can be utilized including billboards, signs, banners, decals, pins, bumper stickers, and the like. The information included on such display apparatuses include designs, slogans, advertisements, messages, and pictures. Such apparatuses are commonly used by commercial entities, political organizations, charitable organizations, educational institutions, and other large entities to promote various causes and endeavors. Individual persons or smaller entities also create, use, and distribute display apparatuses for such reasons.
Wearable display apparatuses are one type of display apparatus that are commonly used with several advantages. One advantage is that most apparatuses are small and therefore easy and convenient to use. Once the display apparatus is affixed to a user, it can potentially attract viewers wherever tire user carries it. The public can view the apparatus while the wearer participates in normal daily activities, such as when talking to neighbors or friends, going shopping, walking down a street or through a public area, etc.
Display apparatuses are usually affixed to a user in a manner intended to display information to the public. However, wearable display apparatuses and the accompanying designs are often not be sufficiently noticeable achieve the desired degree of attention from the public. Such lack of appeal often results from a lack of creative design; unattractive design detail; large complex and bulky configurations; and other like shortcomings. Such unnoticeable or bland designs may prevent the display apparatuses from attracting attention and thus undermine the purpose of such display apparatuses particularly where a significant amount of time and resources are employed in creating and distributing the apparatus. Thus, display apparatuses are desirable that attract viewers while being portably attached to a user. Such apparatus can be used to entertain and excite viewers at various occasions including parties, events, performances, personal residences, bedrooms, and any other place. The prior-art does not disclose entertaining or alluring materials for adults including petite sized cones to enhance the shape of body parts while presenting lovable sayings and suggestions using a LED display apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved a costume toy that would provide the above-mentioned benefits. In this regard, the present disclosure substantially fulfills this need. The costume toy according to the present disclosure substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining and alluring a user using petite sized cones provided with LED lights.